


Midnight Interlude

by Solas_is_an_egg (SeedsPlease)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, Lyra isn't sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeedsPlease/pseuds/Solas_is_an_egg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a stay at his father's estate, Silver is woken in the middle of the night to find a familiar intruder hiding in his closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Interlude

He was woken by a loud, intruding thump.

Being a crime-lord’s son, his instincts immediately kicked in, and he rolled to the side quickly, whipping out a pokeball as his bare feet hit the tiled floor. Typhlosion appeared on the floor in front of him, crouching with a steady growl.

Silver straightened up, eyes scanning his chamber furiously. The sound likely came from a window, but the light from his pokemon’s flame revealed nothing over by the floor length window-doors to his balcony.

Shirtless and hair in disarray, he stalked over to his wardrobe, reaching inside to rummage around for a robe or jumper- something to make him less exposed to an intruder. Pushing past coat-hangers and strewn shirts in the walk-in closet, he froze up when his foot brushed against a large lump on the ground that was definitely _not_ supposed to be there.

“Typhlosion!” He called out as he leapt backwards quickly than he thought possible- his adrenaline kicking in. The body on the ground shuffled out from underneath a long coat and took a step towards him.

As his pokemon reached his side, the flame on his back lit up the closet, revealing the intruder to be a very familiar, and very pesky girl.

“You!” He glared at the girl, who appeared to be as surprised as he was to see him.

“Silver?” She asked disbelievingly, taking a hesitant step forwards. “Wait…this is your room?”

Shrugging aside the discomfort of being half-naked in front of her, he crossed his arms and glared witheringly at her.

“Why are you here?” He interrogated her. “This is my father’s estate, owned by his…organisation. You have no business being here.”  
A small frown appeared on her face.

“Your father?” She repeated, before her eyes widened almost dramatically. “Wait, your father is _Giovanni?_ Crazy, evil Giovanni is your _father?!”_ She hissed, still in shock.

His eyes had continuously narrowed as she spoke and finally he interrupted his quiet mumblings.

“This is none of your business, woman!” He growled at her, and his Typhlosion’s flame flickered slightly to reflect his trainer’s anger. Silver grabbed Lyra’s wrist and tugged her out into the open, and through gritted teeth, asked, “Why are you here?”

She was silent for a moment, torn between lying and trusting him. Really, she didn’t have much of a reason to trust him, and yet she had a strange feeling he wouldn’t completely throw her at the mercy of Team Rocket.

Ridiculous thought, really, considering he’d had no qualms about doing it before.

“I was taking a walk?” She lied hopelessly. Silver scoffed at her pitiful attempt, and began to drag her towards the door and summon a grunt to deal with her. Desperately, she pulled back and relented. “Okay, okay!”

He paused, staring expectantly at her from over his shoulder.  
“I was sent here by Sabrina.”  
Silver’s brow furrowed. Sabrina? What did she have to do with anything?

Lyra sighed and continued. “Sabrina has been concerned about Giovanni intentions and she’d been noticing more and more of his…erm… _associates_ loitering around Saffron. So she sent me here.” She squirmed a little bit under his scrutiny. “I’ve kind of done this before; sneaking into high-profile places for people like her.”

Silver raised his eyebrows, scanning her scruffy running shoes and pinkish white hat.

“You have?” He tonelessly asked.

Her cheeks reddened and she pouted.

“I’ll have you know I’ve even infiltrated Parfum palace in the Kalos region,” she indignantly replied, puffing out her chest importantly.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts of his wannabe-spy intruder.

“And what damning evidence did you manage to find?” He drawled, though half wanted to know. Arceus knew that it would be more than his father would ever actually tell him.

She bit her lip. “Not much, really. I don’t think there’s anything really sinister happening yet. I just think he’s organising surveillance. Wouldn’t surprise me if he’s doing it in every city.”

Silver gave a small hmph of acknowledgement and then gave her another interrogative look.

“None of this explains what you’re doing in my chamber,” he said.

“Oh, about that,” she sheepishly reddened again. “I was trying to get out without being seen, but I heard someone coming from down the end of the hall. I snuck in here but then I realised someone else was in here and tripped over something trying to hide. That must’ve woken you up…sorry about that.”

Well, at least she had the decency to look ashamed.

Silver sighed quietly to himself and looked away from her. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his forehead, contemplating.

Lyra spoke up.

“So…are you going to take me to Giovanni, then?” She asked despondently, staring at the ground and trying to quell her anxiety.

“No.”

Lyra’s head snapped back up and she stared at him in confusion.

“What?” She asked, barely believing. “Why not? He’s your father, right? Surely he’d love it if you turned me in.”

“My father doesn’t do much ‘love’,” Silver muttered. He gave her a small, unreadable stare. “He’d want me to punish you myself.”

Lyra couldn’t help but shiver, for she was no by means innocent and could think of many dark ways that Giovanni could ‘punish’ her.

“Then…”

A sudden knock came from the door. Both Lyra and Silver froze up, staring at the entrance.

“Master Silver?” A voice came from the hallway. “I thought I heard a commotion earlier, is everything well?”

Silver recognised the voice as one of his father’s many grunts, and realised his precarious situation. This would not look good. If found out, at best only the girl would be taken by his father, and at worst, Silver would be damned for not turning her in earlier.

Shit.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed the girl by the wrist and dragged her towards his bed. She spluttered out a protest as he pushed her on the mattress, and climbed past her to the side.

“What are you doing?!” She hissed quietly, cheeks as red as her tacky overall suit.

He scowled, pulling the cover loosely over his waist and gesturing her to move. “I’m improvising, you idiot. If you want to escape tonight, I suggest you play along, and lay down here.”

He grabbed his pokeball and whisked Typhlosion back with a press of a button. Lyra was moving to get into a position, despite her embarrassment. Silver ripped off her hat and stuffed it underneath the pillows.

“It’s too noticeable,” he muttered, getting into a sleeping position. “You don’t want to be recognisable.”

She nodded, settling in under the covers and trying to look anywhere but at him.

They were mere inches apart, close enough that he could easily feel her body’s warmth. Almost pensively, he reached up and tugged gently at the ribbons holding her pigtails. Her hair fell down in a mess, and he almost snorted in amusement. But this was not the time for such.

He heard a click at the door, and he wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her flush against him, dragging the covers up to his shoulders.

Through slitted eyes he glanced down and double-checked that she was completely covered from the grunt’s eyes. A pale stream of light fell across his white covers and the grunt stepped into the chamber.

“Master Silver?” He asked quietly.

Silver grimaced, pretending to stir. Careful, so as to not reveal Lyra’s face, he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to face the grunt.

“What?” He growled, giving a tired, but still withering glare.

The grunt cleared his throat.

“Forgive me for waking you, young sir, but I believed I heard something in here earlier, and I was…” The grunt trailed off as he finally took notice of the young woman curled up by Silver’s side. “Ah. I see.”

Silver fought to keep the blush off of his face, and went for nonchalance, raising his hand to stroke at Lyra’s waist and rested his cheek back against the crown of her head, eyes never leaving the grunt.

“And?” Silver prodded the man.

The grunt grimaced.

“Nevertheless, young sir, there are reports of a possible break in this evening,” he told him, trying to hide his awkwardness. “There will no doubt be more of your father’s men arriving soon to search your chamber. Forgive the intrusion, young sir and…company.”  
The grunt nodded and promptly turned and exited.

He stayed still for a moment, making sure that he was truly gone. Then Silver smirked a little at the man’s words.

“Not really a good spy, are you?” He murmured to Lyra, who was stiff as a log. She glanced up at him, rather miffed at his words despite the situation.

She pulled herself away from him, wrenching his arm away from her hip, and staggered out of the bed with her cheeks never losing an inch of their colour. She retrieved her ribbons and tied her hair back up in a loose ponytail.

Silver remained where he was, leaning back to watch her stumble around and look for an escape route.

“The balcony’s unlocked,” he told her quietly. “Wait until it’s safe and then fly out towards the forest.”

Wordlessly, she made her way to the balcony. She swept the doors wide open, and then stopped before she stepped outside.

“Thank you,” she muttered, giving a small, unsure glance.

“Be careful next time,” he scowled, turning away. He heard the doors shut quietly behind her, and after a few moments, heard the sweeping of great wings.

She was gone.

Sighing, he buried his head back into the pillows, a small amount of her warmth still remaining. Silver stretched around a bit, trying to get comfortable again, as he was before she arrived and disrupted his entire evening.

His hands brushed against something. He pulled the object out from the pillows and saw Lyra’s stupid hat in his hands. She’d forgotten it in her haste.

“What a troublesome woman,” he muttered, shoving the offending item back underneath the pillows.   
Really, it seemed she couldn’t do anything without him. He would almost definitely be seeing her again soon, the girl wouldn’t be able to cope without her favourite hat.

“What a bother,” he scowled in the darkness. And he even almost meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, this is like the first thing I've written in months (thanks depression). I just played HeartGold today and was hit with this inspiration. It was originally going to be smut but I'm not a great smut writer, sorry maybe next time.   
> I accept requests on tumblr, I'm definefreakforme, so feel free to hit me up for any pairing you want!


End file.
